Through our efforts
by Fifth-Of-Fourth
Summary: From the beginning till the end of the relationship between Arthur and Antonio and the change of views for the other. Through their efforts and endurance, they are able to become what they are now. ArthurxAntonio, suggestive themes and mentions of rape.


Been into a new pairing lately and it's obvious from this fic XDD Sorry everyone that I'm not very good with these kind of scenes. You know...kidnapping, hostages and prisoners etc etc. But I still decided to give it a shot seeing how much I love this pairing right now. I would've made this a multi chapter, further elaborating the process but a very good friend of mine insisted that I update my other fics

I do not own Hetalia Axis Powers

* * *

Pale moonlight shone through the small window. How long has it been since Arthur had captured him and locked him up in a small cabin? If Antonio isn't hating Arthur so much, he would have been grateful that he is put in a cabin compared to the dirty and stinky jail just below. Francis knew how horrible it is since Arthur had shoved him in there before for flirting with the Queen. What makes it even worse is that Arthur himself cooks the meals. Antonio got lucky though as Arthur decided to let the chefs do the cooking after Antonio almost puked his intestines out.

Antonio didn't like this place one bit. Who would? After all, this isn't his home. Romano isn't here too, not that Antonio wanted Romano to be trapped in here as well. Everyday, his thoughts would always drift to his little one. Is Romano doing well? Is he able to survive on his own? Is he taken care of properly? Can his servants handle the hot-tempered nation? His thoughts were interrupted when Arthur entered the cabin and placed the food before him in a not so gentle way.

When Arthur made no move to leave, Antonio took it as he wanted something from him. _"__¿Qué?"_

Arthur glared at him harshly for using his own accursed language; well at least that's what Arthur had described it. "How many times do I have to bloody tell you that you will use our language when you are here?" Arthur growled.

Antonio smirked, "_Cabrón_." He insulted.

With a growl, Arthur gave him a tight slap across the face before pulling his head back by the hair. Leaning in, he made sure that he makes his words clear to the Spanish. "You don't want to piss me off. If you still insist on being defiant, I can always throw you down into the bloody jail below." He hissed.

"Do it then." Antonio said challengingly. He will never show any sign of weakness as long as Arthur is before him.

Hmm, the Spanish doesn't seem to be giving in anytime soon. Well, Arthur would have reacted just like him if he were ever to be in the same position as Antonio. As much as he gave credit to the Spanish for his bravery, his defiance is really becoming an annoyance. Why didn't he throw him into the bloody jail in the first place anyway?

"You don't seem to know your bloody place here, git." Arthur sneered, "Since you want it so much, I don't see any reason to let you stay here."

Antonio smirked painfully, he hadn't been treated the best after all. "What is this? You are listening to a prisoner? So if I were to ask you to grovel and beg, you would do it too?"

"You are threading on thin ice here." Arthur warned.

"So? I'm already in deep shit now anyway." Antonio sneered, "Being here is already the worst, what could moving to the jail just below us change anything? You should've thrown me down there in the first place, Kirkland. Have your queen gone too soft or something? Be careful though since she may get struck." Antonio said.

That was the last straw. No one ever leaves unharmed after insulting the queen in Arthur's face. Arthur grabbed Antonio by the chain connected to the collar worn around Antonio's neck, pulling him roughly towards the jail with no consideration of how it almost suffocated the Spanish. Antonio didn't even try to plead for Arthur to stop. By doing so would mean that he had given in, that his pride had already been smashed. He will survive this one way or another.

"Since you insist on being the damned prat you are, you can bloody well stay here." Arthur threw him in.

Antonio glared, "_Vete al infierno_."

Arthur kicked Antonio in the ribs, causing blood to spill from his mouth. "If I can't stop you from speaking you accursed language, then I would have to give you the appropriate punishment." Arthur leaned down till their noses touched, "I will keep torturing you until you know how to behave."

"_Traigalo__encendido_." Antonio taunted.

Arthur narrowed his eyes. It looks like Antonio is hell bent on challenging him. By physically hurting him wouldn't be enough, Antonio proved that he is able to withstand it anyway. Arthur smirked, Antonio is even braver than he gave him credit for. Let's just see how long will it take him to break by using…that method. Although Arthur dislikes using on an enemy, he could very well make an exception for Antonio. He has a damned good reason to anyway.

Arthur pulled the chains roughly towards him causing Antonio to move forward with it. Arthur roughly slammed his lips against Antonio's, biting on the lower lips harshly causing it to draw blood. He pushed his tongue forcefully into Antonio's moist cavern and explored around it with the same force. He never once thought of going easy on the Spanish. On the other hand, Antonio is in a state of shock. He never once expected anyone to do this to him. As far as he know, only torturing by physical means existed.

"Learned your lesson yet?" Arthur hissed.

Antonio glared, "What's that?" He asked hoarsely.

"I don't think I have to explain it to a big prat like you." Arthur retorted.

"I know what it is, I want to know why the hell did you do that?" Antonio snapped, not liking the fact that what Arthur did confused him. He would rather get tortured painfully and knowing full well about it rather than suddenly being brought into a kiss without any sense in it.

"Why? It's your punishment." Arthur replied, licking his lips. "I like it when you bleed especially."

Antonio sneered, "You are a sick bastard._ Vete al infierno._"

"Looks like you won't be behaving yourself anytime soon. Good for me too."

With that, Arthur proceed to rip off his clothes, earning sharp gasps from the Spanish as the cool air hit his bare skin. Nothing to protect his naked skin from Arthur's roaming eyes. His hands were already bounded tightly. This is insane. No, Arthur is insane! But Antonio refused to back down.

Arthur knew very well from the eyes Antonio gave him that he is struggling to stay strong. That won't last for long, is what Arthur thought before grabbing his shoulder blades, digging his nails into them hard enough to draw more blood. He leaned down so that his face is pressed against his neck, flicking is tongue out to taste the bare skin. He trailed his tongue towards his shoulder and nipped on it harshly, forming some sort of deep mark causing Antonio to draw a sharp breath.

Arthur isn't going to stop his assault. Antonio was warned thrice and he still insisted on challenging him. He is going to bear through this till the end, Arthur didn't care if Antonio didn't know what is coming for him. That's the whole point of this punishment, isn't it? This is going to make Antonio wish he had never been defiant.

He then started to roam his hands around the smooth skin. Antonio really kept his skin well, had he been concerned with it? As curious as he is, Arthur isn't going to ask him about it. Antonio started to squirm when Arthur's hands moved around his body. This isn't right. Isn't this supposed to be done when the two parties are lovers? That's what the Spanish knows at least. Being strong and a thickheaded nation didn't help much in solving his dilemma. Despite the lessons Francis gave him.

Finally, Arthur's hands came to a stop on Antonio's backside before squeezing them teasingly, earning another gasp from him. He then proceeds to massage, enjoying the look of confusion and uncertainty from his victim. He was even pleased when a very red blush could be seen spreading along his cheeks to behind his ears. No wonder Antonio is fond of tomatoes. He could even pass off looking like one.

"S-Stop it." Antonio snarled.

Arthur raised an eyebrow, "You must be enjoying this seeing you didn't stop me before." Arthur said knowingly.

Antonio gritted his teeth. He doesn't even know how he is feeling right now. He didn't even remember how he felt when Arthur had started his assault. All he understood is that he is confused about the turn of events and wanted it to cease this instant. Surprisingly, Arthur released his hands and wiped them with a cloth, as if he had touched something dirty.

"I don't want to dirty myself anymore than I should." Arthur said uncaringly.

"You don't have to worry about that seeing you are a lot more dirtier than me." Antonio snapped.

Arthur smirked, "I'm not the one who is enjoying the pleasure an enemy gave him. That sounded a lot more dirtier to me."

"I wasn't enjoying it!" Antonio barked.

"Hn." Arthur dropped the cloth on the floor and stepped out of the jail, making sure to secure it so that Antonio won't be able to escape. He found no reason to continue seeing that Antonio had stopped using his accursed language for the time being. However, this is only the very first disciplinary lesson he would have to enforce on Antonio.

Every now and then, Arthur would drop by the jail and proceed with his molestation. It's already becoming a routine. Arthur would touch him, kiss him and even bite him. Antonio would gasp at whenever they happened, unable to tell Arthur to stop. Perhaps he couldn't…or even didn't want to. Antonio sure as hell hoped that it isn't the latter. He would die ten times if it were true. But strangely, Arthur never went further than touching and kissing. Maybe Arthur really meant what he said about not wanting to get dirtied more than he should. Antonio would laugh dryly whenever he thought about it. It's irony how Arthur failed to realize his dirtiness is already at outer space level.

This time, Arthur didn't show up. For a whole week in fact. The queen had called Arthur back to the country for a discussion, leaving the ship sailing. He couldn't bring Antonio along for obvious reasons. As far as Antonio is concerned, he didn't want to deal with him anytime.

Alas, Antonio was proven wrong when he thought that the time when Arthur is gone would be his most pleasant time during his capture. Somehow, Arthur's pirates who are even more violent than Arthur himself found the Spanish defenceless in the jail. The conclusion is always the same to them; those who are seen in jail are to be tortured in order to please their captain.

* * *

When Arthur returned, he immediately head towards the jail. He didn't know why but he had missed giving touches to Antonio. He missed hearing those gasps Antonio made. He also missed looking at that look of utter confusion with a helping of a very red blush spreading across his cheeks which makes him look even…adorable. All these made him addicted to the Spanish. It is something that no one could ever make without making Arthur want more of it. It is only Antonio could only accomplish.

He didn't as bloody hell expected Antonio to be surrounded by four pirates. He certainly didn't as bloody fucking hell expected them to be doing what Arthur didn't do. And he is bloody fucking hell hoping that they aren't raping HIS prisoner!

Arthur could only stand there, frozen in shock when he saw the display shown to him. Antonio's mouth is too busy entertaining the man's…in Francis's language, vital region while having two of those pounded harshly into his ass. As for the fourth member of the group, he is entertaining Antonio's own vital region only the thing in contrast to what Antonio is doing, he is enjoying it very much. He couldn't even describe Antonio's emotions. All he could see is tears flowing freely from his tired, half lidded eyes.

Before he knew it, rage had consumed Arthur. Who the hell gave them permission to do whatever they please to his prisoner? How long had they been doing this? He violently grabbed them away from Antonio one by one, throwing them towards the wall. Even though he isn't as strong as Alfred, his strength is strong enough to make a dent in the steel walls with them. The pirates were very fearful of Arthur, especially when he is in a bad mood, but now he is already beyond being only in a bad mood.

He ordered his other pirates to take the four to a secluded area, making sure that no one even glanced at Antonio, having the four awaiting their execution. He ignored the cries of pleas for mercy from the four as he took Antonio to his own private cabin, ordering everyone to look away. When he arrived at his destination, he kicked open the door and headed straight to the bathroom. Antonio was already asleep by then, having thoroughly worn out.

After having washed Antonio, he let him sleep on his own bed for now. He never liked showing care towards anyone but that doesn't mean he couldn't not care. After that he left his room, making sure to lock it before leaving to deal with the four soon to be ex-pirates.

-x-

When Antonio woke up, he immediately found himself in a very soft bed and in a very well decorated room. He half expected for Romano to jump out of nowhere and land on his stomach like his usually does in order to wake his lazy ass up. But Antonio knew better, this isn't part of neither his home nor Romano's. Upon closer inspection, he was disappointed to find out that he is still in that ship of Arthur's. His head was clouded with very unpleasant memories soon after.

"You're awake." Arthur remarked as he entered the room.

That only made Antonio's mood even sour. "Where am I?" He demanded.

"The ship." Arthur pointed out in a obvious way.

"I meant which part of the ship?"

"My room." Arthur answered simply.

"Your room." Antonio repeated. Damn, he can't even think straight now. "YOUR ROOM?" He exploded.

Arthur rolled his eyes. He must have gotten stupider after he left and here he thought that he couldn't possibly get any more stupid. "Yes, my room as much as you dislike it. You were brought into my room after I found you in a very bloody situation."

"Please don't remind me." Antonio mumbled as he buried his head into his hands. He didn't even know how he should react right now. The reason why he isn't too traumatized is because what the four pirates did are only two levels above what Arthur did. "What happened to…them?" Antonio asked hesitantly, surprised himself for not snapping or sneering at Arthur for once.

"Dead." Arthur replied simply.

"Dead?" Antonio echoed before snorting. "You killed them? I thought you would be praising them with rewards instead." He said dryly.

Arthur raised an eyebrow, "Do you want me to? It's too late for you to say that now, I can't actually revive them from the dead or go to hell to give them praises and rewards. Maybe if you hadn't passed out yesterday." Arthur pointed out sarcastically.

Antonio glared, "Whatever…" He didn't really want to deal with his sarcastic remarks. He sunk back into the bed and drew the covers above his head.

"You are not going to hog my bed." Arthur growled.

"You are the one who brought me here." Antonio retorted.

"That's-" Arthur groaned, "Do whatever you like. Making sense out of you is as tiring as dealing with politics. If I had known you would react so ungratefully, I would have left you there with that four bloody wankers." Arthur grumbled.

Antonio drew the blanket down low enough to reveal only his eyes, looking at Arthur. "Then why didn't you?"

That's a good question. Why didn't Arthur leave Antonio? Or better yet, why wasn't he enjoying it? He wanted Antonio to break right? But instead, rage had consumed him and proceeded to rescue Antonio. Maybe he didn't like anyone touching what is his. But Antonio isn't his anything other than a defiant prisoner.

"It's doesn't matter." Arthur responded simply.

Antonio stared. Arthur is acting differently from what he used to. How should he put it? Softer? Gentler? Strange though none of those fitted the Captain pirate but to Antonio right now, those words could describe Arthur perfectly. The anger he held towards him is also starting to ease as well.

* * *

Arthur woke up to the sunlight shining through his window. He had a dream. A dream of a memory, which is about the time when he captured Antonio. The memory always made him feel nostalgic. It's what made the both of them come to a mutual understanding before it developed to something more beautiful. Before they have progressed to what they are now, he had hurt Antonio emotionally for the very first time when he confessed that he loved Queen Elizabeth.

However, Queen Elizabeth was unable to return his feelings for her feelings are for the people of United Kingdoms. She loved the United Kingdom, not Arthur Kirkland.

Antonio had tried to hate Queen Elizabeth for it but was unable to because of the deep respect he held for the Queen. He had always felt that Queen Elizabeth is the ideal boss of every nation. He couldn't do anything. He can't even let himself ruin the possible relationship that could happen between them. He could only try to move on before Arthur had to him.

"_Buenos días_." His Antonio greeted.

"Morning." Arthur replied.

During their relationship, Antonio often came to Arthur's house but made sure not to overdo it in case Romano gets neglected. Sometimes Antonio would come to Arthur in tears of how Romano hated him. Arthur only pointed out Antonio got it better than he did. Arthur made sure to make himself as free as possible in case Antonio had to turn to Francis for advices which isn't a good thing seeing how exaggeratingly thick headed Antonio is. Arthur almost screamed in pure horror when he saw Francis molesting Antonio while giving him advices on how to improvise his relationship for his little brother. Antonio merely looked in confusion, unable to read the atmosphere. Very much like Alfred.

"How are you now?" Arthur asked.

Antonio huffed, "Not any better knowing that I have to get back to making roses. And when are you going to set Romano and Feliciano free? Romano always calls." Antonio complained.

"You know I can't do that." Arthur pointed out.

"At least make them feel at home."

Arthur rolled his eyes at his ridiculous request, "I can't make my prisoners feel at home."

"You did before."

"That was only you and no one else." Arthur pointed out.

Antonio chuckled, "It'd better be. I'd get jealous if you started to treat all of your prisoners well. Romano and Feliciano are alright though since they are cute." Antonio gushed, "Aw…I want to live with them soon. Especially Feliciano, that cutie."

"All the more reason for me to keep them there." Arthur muttered.

"Jealous?" Antonio teased.

"Humph, not at all." Arthur denied, pulling Antonio towards him.

Antonio smiled, cuddling into Arthur's chest. He could read Arthur's feelings more than anyone. Queen Elizabeth may hold a place in his heart irreplaceable by anyone, including Antonio but Antonio also held a very important place in Arthur's head, irreplaceable as well. Perhaps everything will work out just fine one day…after he doesn't have to sneak into Arthur's house not wanting to be found out by his own boss.

* * *

Well, I hope that you have enjoyed this story. I apologize if I had made any grammatic errors unknowingly, I always manage to do that... I'm just dying to make a multi chapter and I even thought up of the plot! But my other fics... eep! Please review!


End file.
